Megamind 2: The Return of Evil
by Arathelightningqueen
Summary: After being harshly rejected by the people of Metro City, Megamind gives up trying to be the good guy, for good. As the new villain in a new city, he soon finds he's not the only one trying to take over, and he must learn the hard way that being a villain here is not a joke, the cops mean business, and this new job of his was going to be much more difficult than expected. AU
1. Chapter 1

Do you remember the time I told you the story of how I created a villain, defeated him and saved the day? Remember when I told you about how the city finally accepted Minion and me? I told you all about how Roxanne was in trouble and she called to me for help, and how Minion and I saved her. My favourite part about that story was when the battle was all over, and Roxanne looked at me with such joy, and told me I had done it, that I had won. I told you she was happy, and the city cheered for us, Roxanne hugged me and we all danced and celebrated my coming to the side of good! But I tell you now what I couldn't bring myself to say all those years ago… I lied.

I know you probably don't want to hear it after the spectacular ending I made up, but not all of it was true. Yes, Roxanne called for me to rescue her. Yes, Titan had her tied to the top of Metrocity Tower, Minion came disguised as me and I went disguised as Metro Man, and together we defeated Titan! But the way the people of Metrocity reacted to my promise to change did not go to plan. The way Roxanne reacted did not go to plan… In the past things have never tended to go right when I tried to be good, I don't know why I expected something different this time around. I had thought it was me who was the problem, I was the reason it was impossible for them to accept me, but while I was willing to change, the city was not. But you see, I know now where it is I went wrong; I was prepared to run right back to my old ways should something have gone bad.

In truth it still hurts deep down, but it has dulled over the years to something I don't often think about. So much has happened since then, I have discovered there is so much more, and I am finally ready to tell you about it. I hope you enjoy the story, the true story, of how I discovered and overcame the true evil within me, was given a second chance, healed of my pains and found true love…

Roxanne panicked as she was backed up against the pillar in the fountain, the man known now as Titan advancing on her menacingly. His eyes glowed red, becoming brighter and brighter as he prepared the laser to fire.

"Say bye bye Roxy." He growled in preparation to kill her, but just at that moment a small, blue, glowing cube splashed into the water between them, and suddenly a familiar blue villain sprung up in its place.

"Ollo." Megamind smirked, as if he knew something they didn't. The defuser gun fell from the sky and Roxanne jumped as it landed perfectly in Megamind's open hands. It bleeped as it became fully charged and ready to go. Without a moments hesitation, Megamind pulled the trigger and the gun went off, drawing the powers right back out of Hal, and the man fell dazed, to the ground.

"Thing about bad guys," Megamind started, attempting to come up with a good comeback at the same time as he was also regaining his breath. "They always lose!" He shouted down at the man, who replied semi consciously with a dull; "oh…"

Megamind stood there for a second, just looking around and getting his breath back, before slowly stepping out of the fountain and offering his hand to Roxanne to help her out too. She shakily took his hand and allowed him to help her step out of the fountain. "Roxanne, are you hurt?" He asked her softly.

"Thanks. I'm fine." She replied looking away awkwardly.

Megamind studied her face best he could while she refused to meet his eye. "Are you sure?" He asked sounding concerned. "I'm sorry I left you Roxanne…" He apologised, thinking if he hadn't given up she wouldn't have been in such danger.

"You did it. I can't believe you won!" The reporter exclaimed, trying to get her head around everything that had just happened.

Miss Ritchi, you have so little faith." Megamind joked, knowing very well it was a not much less than a miracle that he had pulled through. "It was no coincidence that I won but only this one time Roxanne, I sided with good, and I finally had a reason to win."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxanne questioned hesitantly.

"The reason Roxanne, was you." Megamind smiled, blushing a little and stepped towards her, but was surprised when she immediately drew back.

Roxanne stared at him, looking slightly confused and agitated.

"Just hang on Megamind, are you really saying what I think you're saying? Are you trying to play the hero who gets the girl?"

"I uh- I…" Megamind shuffled nervously. There was been something he had been waning to say to her for a long long time, and now had seemed like his only real chance, but is was hard to find the right way. He really wanted to get it right. "Roxanne, its not about becoming a hero. I love you."

Roxanne took a step away. "Oh Megamind…"

This hadn't been exactly how he had wanted the conversation to go, but he continued on. "Roxanne perhaps we need to talk… You know, about what happened in the restaurant."

Roxanne quickly looked around to make sure no one was within earshot, only to be met with the sight of a crowd gathering around them both. Everyone probably knew anyway.

"And every moment before." Megamind added.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that you love me, can you?" Roxanne grimaced in response.

"I'm telling the truth Roxanne, let me speak. My intention was never to trick you or hurt you. I truly love you, I have loved you for a long time and I hate that I hurt you. I will do anything I can to make it right."

Roxanne realized he was being serious. "Can you really expect me to love you back?!" She exclaimed, angrily. "You have kidnapped me! You have terrorized the city and tried to take it over, you are a vandal, a nuisance, a liar and a thief! You have no regard for anyone but yourself. You don't care about me or you wouldn't have made me a victim of all your crimes! You don't deserve redemption. No one is going to forgive you. You earned those eighty eight life sentences, and you are going to make it right by paying it out in prison."

Megamind recoiled, shocked, wondering how long she had been waiting to say all that. It broke his heart knowing that's what the love of his life truly thought of him. He took it in and regained his posture. "I feel like I have already done my fair time in prison actually." He gritted his teeth. "They took the first half of my life from me." He was kind of mad too. This was not going the way he had planned.

"Oh boo hoo, that doesn't change anything! You could have chosen to do good things instead of bad! You could have chosen to be normal!"

"No Roxanne, I couldn't!" Megamind shouted. "You have no idea do you?!"

"No, I know, you were brought up in the prison by the inmates and the warden, in a strict environment that couldn't even keep you contained. They tried to send you to school but you caused so much trouble that they literally relied on Wayne to keep you under control, and when they finally couldn't take it anymore they had to send you back to prison." Roxanne said. "It's hardly a sob story. It's no wonder the kids didn't like you."

Megamind instantly regretted telling her about his time in school. He was surprised at how horrible she could make him feel. He swallowed. "Is there any way I can be forgiven?"

"Last I checked, no." Roxanne said bluntly.

Megamind stood silent as he processed what was happening.

"I know you saved me Megamind. I know you saved the city but it's just not enough. Do you really expect you can redeem yourself with a single good deed? It wasn't going to work. It was really more of a 'you got us into this mess, you get us out of it' kind of deal." Roxanne told him.

Meanwhile the crowd had been silent the whole time, listening to every word that had been uttered. Suddenly, from the back of the crowd a voice yelled out: "Send him back to prison!" and it set the lot of them off. There were cries of much the same, "put him back in jail, he's a villain, you can't trust him, he'll never change".

Megamind was taken back. He could practically hear his heart cracking into pieces. Here he was, standing in front of Roxanne and the people of Metrocity after having just saved them all from a villain- a real villain, and they still were mad with him. He was being rejected again. The second Titan was defused, they all went right back to fearing and hating him. It is always going to be like this… Megamind realized. The world needed something to hate. Something to fight against, and it was always going to be him.

"Fine! I'll leave this place!" Megamind shouted so everyone could hear. "It sounds as if we will be better off without each other!"

"Where are you going to go?!" Roxanne exclaimed surprised.

"Away!" Megamind shouted back. "Away from this city, away from you!"

Roxanne felt something when he said that, almost as if she didn't want him to leave. "There's nowhere for you." She warned.

"Anywhere would be better than here." Megamind said in all seriousness, making his way over to the fountain where Minion lay watching, wide and even a little teary eyed at the events that had just played out. "Come on Minion, we're leaving."

"Sir...?" The fish asked up at him, but no one had any more to say.

Megamind simply reached down and picked Minion up in his hands and started to make his way over to the invisible car.

The crowd started yelling, encouraging him to leave. They didn't care. They would be glad if he were finally gone. Megamind's vision was so fuzzy, it was almost a good thing Titan had ripped the door off of his car.

Wordlessly, Megamind got into the car, placing Minion into a spare bowl filled with water they had learned to keep around. Megamind took one last look at Roxanne, and the citizens of a city that had caused him nothing but pain, and confirmed to himself it was the end. "I'm done, Minion." He sighed shakily, before turning the car right around and driving away as fast as he could.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. We are going to make more, but first you need to know:

Yes, I said 'we'. This isn't exactly my story- The idea belongs to my friend ~navy~ and this story is a collaboration between her, my brother and myself. ~navy~ came up with the original idea, and the first draft, and I rewrote it as what you just read, **so I'm posting this on behalf of her** because she doesn't have an account here. Credit to ~navy~ !

Also, I have drawn a comic to go with it, so feel free to go check that out right here; art/Part-1-Megamind-Alternate-Ending-696935282

We would very much appreciate reviews/follows/favourites, and we will try to write more soon. Okay bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind sped through the broken streets of Metrocity, his mind racing as fast as he was driving, trying to think of a plan. He blinked his tears away but they just kept coming back. He wished he could stop caring as much as he did.

Minion looked at his master with a worried expression, but didn't dare say anything to him. He could tell Megamind definitely needed some time to think and it was best to let him have some space when he was feeling like this. So he keeps quiet and waits to see what his boss's next move would be.

They drive in silence for quite some time. It hadn't occurred to Megamind that after all he did to work towards either being a villain, or being with Roxanne, neither of those goals would work out. Roxanne would never love him, and Metroman would no longer fight him. Even when he could no longer be a villain, he couldn't be normal or even good. There was nothing left for him in this city but hate and rejection. He wiped his wet face with his palm.

Soon, a certain building comes into view, it has "GO AWAY" and "Nobody Lives Here!" written on the wall above a doormat, as well as a pretend observatory on the roof. Minion looked a tad puzzled as to why they were back at the lair. He was thinking maybe Megamind had just needed to cool off.

"Have we come to the lair Sir?"

"Yes Minion."

"Oh good, I was worried we were going to, you know- leave." Minion said, relieved.

"We are leaving Minion, this city has nothing more to offer us. We're just heading back get some things."

Minions face fell. Where could they be going after this? How would they fit the Spider Bot in the car? Are they really leaving for good?

Megamind drove somewhat recklessly straight through the secret door/brick wall, through the hall and pulled up in the middle of their lair.

He didn't waste a single second, getting out of the car to start gathering his things up. Minion watched from inside his jar as Megamind disappeared through the door to his workshop.

He was in there for some time. Just before he come out, all the brainbots seemed to change their minds about what they were doing, and raced off, out of the building, making noise as they went.

Megamind came back, and began to take things over to the car. He didn't bother with any of his weapons, he packs some of his tools into the car and Minion watches Megamind pack. Megamind starts hastily gathering up all the blueprints and important papers and weapon designs.

Megamind was aware they can't fit all that much in the car. He was just packing all the essential tools he needed to build things and didn't worry about packing materials or other belongings. Minion noticed he left a few tools out on the ground next to the car. After he was almost done packing, he used them to attach a new makeshift door to the car. He finished with the task fairly quickly, then went and had a quick look at a map on his computer to find out just where they would be going. He decided it would be decent to stay in the same state but go to the furthest biggest city away from Metrocity. He quickly unplugged the computer and placed it carefully in the back seat and went and got minion a second water jar. He moved minion into the fresh water and then got back in the car.

He strapped himself in and turned the ignition, but the car didn't start. Minion finally decided to speak up. "Sir? Are you... okay?" He realized it was a silly question, obviously Megamind was not okay, but he wished that he would speak to him and try to calm down before he made any decisions he might regret.

Megamind didn't look to him but sighed. "Minion please, I know what you are going to say."

"Sir, are you so sure you just want to leave it all behind?" Minion continued anyway, taking a sad last look at the lair still filled with all their things, brainbots included.

Megamind stopped turning the key and paused. "Yes minion, more sure than ever before." He answered sadly. He continued trying to start the car. "I can hardly stand to look at it..." he admitted with a croaky voice, a frown settling over his face after several failed attempts to get the car to start.

"Why won't you work?!?" He yelled frustrated, and turned the key once more, hard. The engine finally started and Megamind heaved with a frustrated relief. He was desperate now to leave.

Minion took a brief final glance as his old home he had grown so attached to, before they left it forever. Megamind pulled out of the driveway and sped off through the city. Weaving in and out amongst all the rubble, fallen buildings and huge cracks in the road.

He could see his brainbots starting to spread out to fix the damage that he'd caused. He may be angry, but he's still going to fix his mess. He programmed his brainbots to tear his inventions apart and use the scraps to fix the city with. It would be like he was never here. Then after they are done with that, they will go back to the old lair and wait. When Megamind and Minion have decided on a new lair in Caldon City, he'll press the button on a tracking device and they'll simply follow the beacon he had with him there.

Minion saw the brainbots beginning the repairs, and it hurt his heart knowing that after everything Megamind had done for the city and is even still continuing to do, they are still terrible to him.

They reached the metro city bridge where people had just finished un-evacuating over. This was it. The last time they would ever see Metrocity, the last time they would ever see Roxanne. The last time he was going to be treated this way.

Minion looked out the window in the direction of the school house while Megamind didn't even glance back at the city. He was finished with everything here. He had his eyes straight ahead.

Minion just sat there quietly and waited to see where they would end up.

They had been driving through towns and along highways nonstop all the rest of the day and it was starting to get dark and cold. Minion was getting even more worried about Megamind. He'd never seen him more desperate for anything than to leave that city. He'd never seen him this defeated, and he was holding onto hope that it wasn't going to last forever.

Megamind finally pulled over in a rest stop by the side of the empty highway. There were a few trucks parked there as well as a toilet block, barbed wire fence and some tumble weeds.

Megamind wordlessly stepped out onto the gravel to stretch a bit and went to use the restroom, while Minion looked out the window at the paddocks all around. It was a new sight for him after living in Metrocity for so long. He let his mind drift to wondering what the farmers were growing out here.

Megamind came back to the car, his nose, cheeks and ears appeared quite red indicating how cold it was. Minion noticed right away, and wished he still had a temperature reader with him. Hopefully Sir had packed himself some warm blankets...

Megamind breathed out a little shakily, his breath visible in the frigid air, and got back in the front seat. He tried to shut the makeshift door but it wasn't working properly and the cold air was blowing in, straight through his torn clothes causing him to shiver a bit. He just sat there for a moment staring ahead until minion spoke up.

"Sir..?"

Megamind lowered his head but didn't look at his companion, only sighed. "I was wrong to try to be good Minion..."

This comment caused Minion more distress. He wished that it had gone better. It had made him happy to see Megamind finally get to prove himself. Megamind was no villain, he saw that now. How hard he had tried to be something else, how he longed to be normal, accepted, treated right. He remembered back when Megamind was a kid, he always tried so hard to be good and do things right, but the problem was, no one WANTED him to be good. They had wanted an enemy. Someone they were allowed to pick on, and nothing had changed. Megamind had somehow been able to hold onto the same hope from when he was a kid. He had just needed a little chance, and he got one! But while he was willing to change, the city wasn't. They had let him down and Minion was afraid that hope was gone. He decides now they need to have a talk about everything that has just happened.

"I'm really sorry... I thought they would accept you." Minion said.

Megamind shook his head slowly. "I honestly thought so too. I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps it is just me Minion, maybe I can never be accepted. Maybe no one can ever love me."

Minion opened his mouth to reply, but Megamind spoke up again.

"-love me- listen to this, what am I saying?! Did I really have my expectations up that high?! I don't know how I ever could have thought people could even walk by me, or let me live in their city let alone like me. Of course, even though I look completely different, it had to be me they actually hate. Not how I look, no- just who I am. Because I was a villain. There are no second chances and I'm not going to pretend like I'm getting one either."

"Sir don't speak like that! They never got to know you."

"Roxanne did! Minion I..." Megamind's heart started to race again. "We talked about everything together. I told her so much..." He paused for a moment trying to think where he had gone wrong. As far back in his memories as he went, he couldn't think of a single thing he could have done differently that would have made things any better. If he had just listened to Minion and not gone out with Roxanne? Then he would regret not trying to get anywhere with the love of his life. If he never created Titan? He would never have got a chance to prove himself. If he hadn't killed Metro Man? He actually hadn't had one bit of control over that. If he never became a villain in the first place? He hadn't even done that on purpose... Hoping. That was his mistake. Hoping that despite everything, there was always a chance that one day he could have a better life.

"Sir..." Minion pulled Megamind back from being lost in his thoughts.

"It just seems to be me... You judge people based on their actions..." Megamind recited. "It's my fault. I can't believe I didn't listen..."

"But... You did listen. They told you you were bad, and you made it your profession."

"I tried to be good again Minion, I feel like this is my punishment. How could I ever believe I could be good after everything I have done?!"

"Well, That's why we're moving to a new city right? Maybe we should just try again." Minion suggested.

"No Minion, I'm not going to make the same mistake a third time, no way. Being villains... It is our destiny Minion. We can't change the course of our fate."

"Sir, I know things didn't work out that well back there today, but maybe when we get to Caldon things will be different. There's a chance maybe the people don't know us, or if they do maybe they won't act the same as in Metro City. We could have a clean slate-" Minion discontinued his sentence when he noticed Megamind shaking his head with a grim look.

"No Minion really, it isn't going to work like that. I'm not going to wish for something different any longer, you take what you are given and I'm not going to protest it anymore. We will all be much better off if I just accept it's who I am." He leaned to the side and started rummaging in the back seat for a water bottle.

Minion thought about what he should say but he wasn't entirely sure he had the right to tell Megamind to keep on hoping. His boss really had a good point, and he didn't want to know what things might be like if he got hurt once again. "Well... Whatever happens Sir, I'll be right here by your side."

Megamind sat forward again and smiled wearily, but genuinely. "Thank you Minion." He got the lid off of the water bottle and poured most of it into Minions other bowl, then drunk what was left. Minion jumped into the fresh new water and Megamind tipped the old water out the door. "Get some rest Minion. We have a lot more driving to do tomorrow."

Authors note: (In case anyone is wondering I am writing this on my own now) So just a heads up, it could be a little while before this story is updated again, but I figured since I had a chapter just laying around I'd just post it. I just didn't really want to make anyone wait for this, but I have huge plans for this story. There's just some other things going on right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, and thanks so much for the reviews that some of you posted ages ago •~• it's been a while but we really appreciated them3


	3. Chapter:3

When he woke up he was sore, very sore all over. But despite that, it was confusion that was a tad more prominent at this moment. Where even was he? Bright beams of sunlight blared in through the windscreen down onto his face. He blinked his eyes open and sat up a bit more. Pain shot in all directions through his spine and he groaned quietly. He suddenly recalled the memory of being punched in the face, sent flying backwards and slamming into a hard concrete wall. Titan.

All the memories of the day before hit him all at once and he suddenly felt even more tired. Rarely before, had Megamind ever woken up and felt worse about the past than when he had gone to bed.

He turned his head slowly to see minion still sleeping in the shade. He didn't feel like doing any driving. He wanted to let minion sleep.

His watch hung unusually loosely on his wrist as Megamind reached out behind him for his bottle of water, but when he grasped it he felt it was too light to contain anything. He dropped it again and re-evaluated. He would need a bit more time to think.

He noticed Minion had obviously heard the bottle drop, as he was stirring from his sleep in the seat next to him. Preferring to do his thinking alone, he opened and shut again the car door quietly and started out on a short walk.

Outside of the car he noticed it was much warmer than the night before. Most of the trucks that were parked there last night were gone. Others had their engines running in preparation to leave, so Megamind avoided them completely. He went out the back of the truck bay and walked along the fence looking at the animals in the paddock.

They were only cattle, but they didn't stand very far from the fence. In fact, he noticed they were very close to the fence, some even trying to poke their head through the fence- reaching for the grass on the other side. While their paddocks grass had been eaten down to the roots, there was a lot of lush green grass growing beyond the fence out of their reach. Megamind walked over to them, and took some of it in his hand in order to present it to the cows. They didn't hesitate to take it straight out of his hand, chewing away looking grateful for his help. Megamind frowned at this. It was somewhat an unfamiliar situation. Whenever he had tried to help people, they always rejected him- save for when he appeared as someone else.

The cows didn't care what he looked like or what he has done in the past. They were willing to acknowledge who he was in the present, and what he was actively making an effort to offer to them. "If only people were more like the cows..." He muttered to himself sadly. It occurred to him once again that perhaps, just perhaps, it wasn't he who was the problem... Megamind reached out with his hand to see if the cows would let him pat them, but they immediately shied away, and began walking off.

Megamind nodded and bit his lip. Oops. 'They're not domestic, they only did that because they're not used to people touching them.' Megamind thought actively in an attempt to believe it, but it felt so much like it was just him. 'They could easily be used to interacting with people. I'm not a person. It's me. My fault... I'm a freak and I can't expect any better.' Said his heart.

He turned to leave but an idea popped into his head. What if... Megamind reaches down to his wrist, and turned the dial in his watch in the direction it would want to go if he was to turn into Bernard. He had to know.

Vivid cyan beams of light flashed around him, and he closed his eyes in anticipation for what was to come. The sound and the flashing of light continued on for a while, -which was unusual- and Megamind quickly repositioned his hand on the watch and opened his eyes a crack to see what was going on. Nothing, that was what. Confused, he turned the watch back to the off setting and took a proper look at it.

He hadn't taken notice of it before, but now that he looked at it, he saw tiny white cracks running through the glass and denting the watch screen inwards slightly. It had dust clinging onto the outer casing, and sneaking into little cracks in the workings provoking a touch of fear in his chest. Could it have been broken in that last part of the fight? He wondered. Titan had quite roughed him up a bit.

The cows behind the fence shuffled as they moved away and left him, not wanting to be a part of the questions that he had.

Megamind didn't want to think about this anymore anyway. He wasn't going to find out the truth here. He made his way back to the car and found Minion there awake.

"Where were you Sir? I was worried about you." Minion piped up immediately.

Megamind got in the car and shut the door. "I went for a walk Minion, while you were asleep." He answered as he fumbled to take the busted watch off of his wrist. It dangled in his fingers and as he found that it was in a lot worse condition than he thought, he promptly tossed it into the bank seat with everything else. It was an important piece of equipment, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"No I wasn't asleep, you left as soon as I woke up... Have I said something wrong?" Mionion questioned him further.

"No Minion, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Megamind sighed as he sat down properly in the chair. "I just wanted more time to think I suppose." Though... there was barely anything new conclusions to come to. Everyone rejects him, even the cows, what was the point of going to a new city? To be hated?

"Oh, I understand. So are we going to get going Sir?" Minion prompts.

Megamind looked like he technically wanted to leave, but started shaking his head in disagreement. "No minion I just... It's hard to explain but I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean Sir? Is there somewhere you're unable?" Minion asked concerned, his mind jumping to his friend's injuries.

"I just feel so tired." Megamind admitted, and rested his head on the tips of his fingers and his elbow on the window sill as he stared back out of it again.

"But we just slept a night!" Exclaimed Minion. He wished that he could just drive them there. That he hadn't let his suit break in that fight yesterday. Though it was pretty essential to the plan that didn't end up working... He didn't know how much exactly Megamind had been wounded, and knew he would probably need more rest as he healed. But they needed to get moving some time soon, and there was no way he could drive now that his suit had been destroyed. "Sir, I think we do need to get going soon. It would be best to go and find a new place, and then rest. It won't be pleasant if we have to live out of the car for too long."

Megamind understood Minions point perfectly, it was just that he felt so heavy and tired. "I just wonder Minion... what's the point of even doing this?"

"To put the past behind us!" Minion answered enthusiastically.

"Oh but it feels like no mystery what lies ahead of us Minion. More of the same. It's always more of the same. I thought the same thing when we left the prison to go to school, and after we left the school and escaped the prison." Megamind exaggeratedly slumped back against his chair.

"Things will be different Sir, I'm telling you. But there's only one way to find out for certain."

Megamind nodded. He was right about one thing, they have to go somewhere. But then what after that? He didn't really feel like admitting he has no plan. But then again... there was a chance. If it was his only option, he might as well give it a shot right?

Minion smiled brightly as Megamind sat up slowly and turned the ignition key to the car. Seeing his best friend smile so widely was actually very encouraging Megamind realised. If he wouldn't do this for himself, at least he should keep going for Minion.

"Let's start our next adventure then."

————————————————-

"Gee there aren't really all that many towns out here are there..." Minion observed as he gazed out the window, off into endless fields of both dry and watered produce. If Minion had thought it was a challenge getting Megamind moving, he hadn't a clue what it would be like trying to convince him to stop.

"I've already told you Minion- we can't. There isn't a person in the world who wouldn't know who we are."

At least he was beginning to be honest about his reasons.

"But aren't you hungry at all?" Minion asked for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "When I suggested that we drive, I meant in some moderation. I fear if you sit in that position any longer your arms and legs will turn to stone."

"It doesn't matter." Megamind frowned in all seriousness. "After everything yesterday, there's nothing I could do that wouldn't feel like that." Instead of pulling up or looking for a place to stop like Minion wanted, Megamind just reached for Minion's food canister and tipped a few more flakes into his bowl as he had been doing all day. Instinctively, Minion ate them before they could settle at the bottom of the bowl.

"If we're going to go here, we might as well just go for it and do it. There's no point in mucking around in rest stops for too long." Ever since the morning, Megamind had done nothing but straight driving. It was about 2:14 in the afternoon, and it had gotten to the point where Minion was worrying about Megamind's health.

Megamind wasn't feeling great, and he probably wouldn't bother to try to make excuses or attempts at lying about it if anyone asked. Anyone aside from Minion that was, Little Mr 'my sole purpose in life is to look after you'. There were things that were bothering him, like the way his bones felt like they were shifting apart in the wrong places as he moved, the way his head throbbed from having hit it so hard against that horrible concrete wall. The dull ache in his stomach, the cracking dry wall of his throat and his mouth. But the worst part about it was the little worries and the bigger fears.

"Are you that sure the watch doesn't work..? You only tried it once."

"Trust me Minion, if you saw it you would understand." Megamind was tempted to lean into the back seat to try and get it to show his persistent friend, but they were drinking too fast for that to be a good idea.

They hadn't any food in the car, and people sold it on the side of the road in the service stations all the time. His worry about that, was that it would hurt more to go and get it, rather than to go without it. The thought of walking into a service station with his great big head and his pure blue skin, ripped up clothes not only exposing more of it than ever before, but also telling tales of his pitiful situation, so obvious to even the least trained sets of eyes. The pain and tightness he felt in his chest far outweighed the dull empty ache of an unfed stomach. Even as they drove past the places, he could feel his heart skipping beats. Everyone would already know what has happened, but he felt it would be far more embarrassing for people to see it with their own eyes where he was at.

He glanced aside once again at his little companion, wondering how the fish was feeling. There has not been an awful lot of realistic conversation that car ride. Minion he felt, was doing his best to keep Megamind's mind off of things by bringing up the silliest things to talk about, like farms and cows and travellers and truckers, how were hay bales made? What could be up that mountain? Where do you think the birds sleep at night? Do you think the people living out here ever see each other? Would it be impossible to milk a cow with only fins?

It was not helping at all, and only served to make him a little frustrated, and even more lonely than he was.

A red light glowed on the dashboard in front of him, a clear suggestion that it was about time to put some fuel into the car. Minion saw it come on of course, and only acted by staring Megamind directly in the face in anticipation of what he was going to do about it. Megamind breathed out heavily.

"There's a spare fuel canister in the boot. We can pull over into a truck stop and put that into the tank." Megamind said simply.

There was a pause as Minion registered Megamind's serious tone.

"Okay this has gone far enough!" Minion piped up after a moment, for what the fish hoped would be the final time on the subject. "That spare fuel tank is supposed to serve as exactly what its name suggests. 'Spare', spare as in use in case of emergency. Plan B. Backup. It's there for us in our time of need, and you can't just use that because you don't feel like walking into a service station and filling the car up properly."

Megamind frowned at this but Minion continued. "We have enough money for fuel. The petrol station is there for us to restock. That includes fuel, water, food and anything else that we could need. The car needs fuel. You need food. And I need a change of water. You know that you have to stop some time, and it might as well be now, before either you, the car or myself rolls over belly up because we didn't want to just stop and restock."

To Minion's surprise, this little expression of frustration didn't do anything special to affect the dull and tired face that Megamind had hosted throughout the day. He remained as he was, but nodded as a response.

"If that's how you feel Minion, I will stop." He replied in monotone. And nothing else was said after that.

————

Hello everyone who is reading and or following this story. I hope you're all having a nice day.

Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appreciate it, and it's not so much the reviews themselves (although they are lovely) that I appreciate, but this time I was glad to just be reminded of this story. Honestly I forgot about it. I forgot I was meant to be writing when I get the chance.

Without the fear that it won't turn out the way I want, but with the knowledge that making something bad is better than making nothing at all. I can always come back after it is finished and redo it if I'm that unhappy lol.

Like you probably do, I hate when people leave stories unfinished, and I never get sick of writing about Megamind, so if you are wanting me to update a story just come and pester me if that's what you feel like doing. I don't mind, my main problem is I just forget that it's here an I'm sorry. Until next chapter guys3

Tysm for reading.


End file.
